Rockstar Vampire
by Peanutthewoozie
Summary: 2-D and Noodle are welcomed to youkai academy. Noodle as a student,and 2-D as the new Music teacher. How will Tsukune and the gang feel about being taught by Rockstars.
1. Chapter 1

Rock star + Vampire Just to be clear, everybody in this story speaks English and Japanese

I don't own anything, so please don't sue.

2-D and Noodle were sitting at the back of the mysterious bus which was taking

them both to their new lives as teachers at a mysterious school called Yokai academy.

This whole change of life happened right after their new album Plastic Beach hit stores in March of 2010. After it was released Murdoc decided to enroll in Politics and soon became a senator. Russell went back to New York and started his own record store.

2-d his Law degree and was looking for a job as a teacher, so he went with Noodle to Japan, because she had been accepted into Youkai academy. He figured if he couldn't get a job as a law teacher, he could become a music teacher.

When they finally reached their destination, the creepy bus driver then said to them be careful you two, this school can be a very dangerous place. The bus door closed, 2-D and Noodle looked very puzzled. How could a school be dangerous asked Noodle? I don't know said 2-D, I guess well just see when we get up there.

It took 2-D and Noodle only 15 mins to get to the school, the first thought of 2-D's was ( is this really a school or some bodies mansion), as they walkthrough the halls towards the headmaster office, people were whispering who are those guys ? They look so familiar?

This made 2-D kind of nervous, but Noodle stayed perfectly calm. 2- D then said to Noodle, I hope nobody recognize us huh. Noodle responded in japanese yeah if anybody recognize us we would be ambushed. 2-D also notice all the girls here

had very short skirt that you could almost see their knickers, which made 2-D be thankful Murdoc wasn't with them, because knowing him he hit on every single one of them which would get him, Murdoc, and Noodle kicked out.

Once they had reached the headmaster office they were greeted by him and a few of his associates. Ah you must be Mr. Stu-pot and Ms. Noodle from Europe please take a seat. they took the two seats open in front of the headmaster desk.

2-D then shook his hand and said you have a lovely facility here, at first

I thought it was some bodies mansion. Why thank you replied the headmaster, he then shook Noodle's hand. Now shall we get this meeting underway said the headmaster.

Sure said 2-D, Noodle just nodded. Ok then, Mr. Pot and Ms. Noodle, what were your past jobs asked the headmaster? Well my first job was working in an organ shop at 19 years old, I worked their until the incident with my face which put me in a coma for a year. Well that must of been awful said the headmaster in a sorta sarcastic tone.

My second job was singer and keyboardist for the band Gorillaz and Noodle was Gorillaz Guitarist and visionary. The headmasters jaw then dropped. Holy shit you guys were from the band Gorillaz, well then screw the rest of the interview, how would you like to become the new music teacher. 2-D then said really, well sure. Great then your first class begins next week on Monday.

Great, but what is the news about Noodle asked 2-D? she has been accept replied the headmaster, your classes will begin on Monday as well Ms. Noodle. He then handed Noodle her uniform. Origanto Noodle said. The headmaster then handed both of them their room keys, they were just about to leave when the headmaster asked them to wait a minute.

One final question Mr. Pot and Ms. Noodle, what types of monster are you guys. 2-D and Noodle then look at each hoer and thought for a moment ''what does he mean by that? I better just say a random monster. Huh were zombies 2-D said. Ok thank you replied the headmaster, as they left the headmaster thought who knew Gorillaz band members were actually monster. 2-D then said to Noodle, well I guess being famous has few perks. Yeah Noodle replied, but what did he ask what kind of monster we are Noodle asked in worried tone. I guess will find out later.

Hope you all like it so far, It might take awhile for me to updated so please be patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka-san were having their regular Saturday, being ambushed by Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. After escaping for the 5th time they made their way to the message board to check if anything new was happening the coming week.

Hey Tsukune, check this out. Next week there is going to be a music class that is going to replace our old art class. Sounds interesting, let me see Tsukune replied. As Tsukune read he noticed something interesting. It seems that the class is going to be taught by someone who was a very successful musician Tsukune said. Who asked Moka-san?

It's, but before he could say the name. His head was grabbed and pushed into Kurumu bust. Oh Tsukune was Moka-san trying to suck your blood again, Don't worry I'm here to protect you from. Then all of a sudden Kurumu was frozen and Tsukune was grabbed by Mizore. Tsukune, do you want to come back to my dorm and. As Mizore was about to finish her sentence. She was hit on the head with a pot. Yukari then hopped onto Tsukune and said Why don't you and moka-san come back to my dorm. Kurumu and Mizore then grabbed Tsukune arms started pulling. Moka-san just stood there nervously and said.

Hey you guys there is new music class starting next week that is going to be taught by someone who was world famous. The 3 girls then let go of Tsukune. Who is it asked Kurumu, hopefully it not somebody who only plays classical said Yukari. Does it also teach dancing asked Mizore.

His name is 2-D from the band Gorillaz. Whhhaaaaattttt! Everyone said but Moka-san. Are you kidding me, Yukari said. Somebody of his reputation is teaching here said Kurumu. Mizore then said shyly who knew he was a monster. I wonder which kind thought Mizore.

Tsukune, what is Gorillaz Moka-san asked? Kurumu then said how could you not know who Gorillaz are. They were the biggest band in the world. Gorillaz was a band which played demonic hip/hop. You weren't aware of then asked Tsukune. I wasn't allowed to listen to that type of music when I was younger Moka-san replied sadly. It's ok said Tsukune. I wasn't aware of them until my 2nd year of middle school. That cheered Moka-san up a little.

When does this class start asked Mizore, Monday said Tsukune. Mizore then said Tsukune maybe we could sing together. Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune arm, Why sing with these 3 when with me Kurumu said seductly. Yukari then said why don't you, me, and Moka-san form a band.

Tsukune was blushing a little bit. Although he wasn't very talented in the instruments. If Moka-san wanted to join the class, he would try to learn to sing or play a instrument. Plus this might be his only chance to meet a rockstar.

Meanwhile 2-D was unpacking his things, while thinking about how much has change since Gorillaz broke up. I can't believe Murdoc actually became a senator, he probably all ready passed a lot of bills to make prostitution an actual paying job. I also can't believe our managers Jamie & Damon are now directors of theater. Well maybe this new job will take my mind off that. 2-D was also wondering why did the headmaster asked What monster him and Noodle are.

Well, I better just stick to my story or me and Noodle might be removed from the school or worse.

Next chapter, 2-D is going to meet everyone, I promise. Oh and if Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn are reading this. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now before you read this chapter, Just to let you know there will be no pairings with 2-D, because all of the girls are 16 or 17 and 2-D is at least over 25 yrs. I may however have 2-D hook up with one of teachers later on.

Also, you know how I said that Murdoc has become a senator and 2-D having a law degree in chapter 1. Well that might be a lye, cause I found that out on wikipedia and we all know that website has lyes. If you want the truth about what happen after the Apollo shows in 2006, just go to gorillaz , there is a radio broadcast of murdoc telling what happened.

Skipping past Sunday, Attention class, said , we have a new student joining our class today, Tsukune then thought, uh oh whenever there was a new student they usually turn out to be evil. I wonder which monster will me and Moka-san be fighting this time thought Tsukune sarcastically. Just then a girl with indigo hair that covered both of her eyes and guitar swang around her back walked into the classroom. then said I want everyone to say hello to , but instead of saying hello half the class shouted HOLY CRAP are you Noodle from Gorillaz. But instead of saying yes she said hello. the apologize for her students rudeness and told her to go to the empty desk by Yukari. Tsukune and everyone in the gang except Moka-san were blown away. Why is Noodle from Gorillaz here wasn't she killed in el manana video. Now that's over with let us begin our lesson.

After 2nd period it was lunch, Noodle was looking for a place to sit, there seemed to be no spots to sit until she found Tsukune and gangs table. Excuse me may I sit with you people. Everyone was too stunned to say anything, Tsukune was about to say something but Moka-san interjected by saying of course were always looking for new friends. Noodle then sat down and started eating. Mizore then asked are you really Noodle from Gorillaz. Noodle then nodded. Then why didn't you say yes in class Kurumu said sort of annoyed, because I didn't want to be crowded by 20 fanboys who wanted me to sign an autograph. That sounds like a good reason said Kurumu feeling a bit ashamed. Tsukune then asked excuse me Noodle but why are you and 2-D here? Noodle then said ask no eyes when you see him when we see him today.

After lunch and 3rd period. said ok class there is a introduction to a new class today, so if you make your way down to the old art room the instructor will tell you about it. The gang then got their things and started making their way down to the old art room. When the gang got to the room they were surprised on how much the room was changed. There were new desks, a keyboard in the corner and instead of art supplies in the closet. There were instruments such as drums, guitar, saxophone, flutes and every other instrument you can think of, and right at the desk was 2D looking over some papers. A couple of girls who had entered after the gang had spoted him and were rushing over to him asking for an autograph. Sorry girls but I'm here to teach not to sign autograph 2D said to the girls.

After everyone had taken their sits. 2D said Good afternoon students, My name is but you can just call me 2D. Now I know a lot you might recognize me and that girl right over there from the band Gorillaz, but just remember that she is her as a student and I'm here as a teacher. Now that we got that out of way, I should tell you what I'm here to teach you. This course is about learning the wonders of music through singing and playing instrument, now before any of you ask is guitar is available, it is but there are only a limited amount so please choose the instrument that fits your personality. 2D continued talking about the class until he said is there any question I can answer about the class. Tsukune was going to ask a question, but some random student ask are you going to teach us anything about being rockstars? 2D replied In someways I will be but I will mostly teaching you about how to play instruments. Oh the student sayed disappointed. Yukari then asked will this class interfer with any of our other after school clubs? No this class will not affect any after school clubs. That's relief said Tsukune. Excuse me said 2D did you want to say anything. Tsukune then look around and then pointed at himself. Yes you said 2D. Well I was just wonder what had happened to the rest of the band. I will tell story to anyone who wishes to join to class, there is a sign up sheet over by the door, just write down your name and room number so I can send mail out.

Next chapter Tsukune and gang are going to find out what happened to Gorillaz. Just remember this is fanfiction so this is all made up and always remember I don't own anything so please no lawsuits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I've haven't updated for awhile, family and school things

After the introduction was over, 2D then excused the students for the day. As the students left the classroom. 2D overheard some of the students talking about the class. One student said to his buddy, man, this class is bullshit I thought we were finally going to have a class that had excitement.

Another student said, wow, I could of spent this time to prepare for that math test.

2D then looked disappointed. Great, I knew I shouldn't have said I was going to teach very little about how to become rockstars. I should of took Murdoc's advice and told then I'm gonna teach you students about the gods of rock and what they did right to get where they are today.

2D then noticed Noodle, Tsukune , Moka, and the rest of the gang were signing up for the class. 2D then breathed in relief and decided to say hello to his new students. You guys

are really signing up, even after I said I wasn't going teach you about how to become rockstars?

Moka then said yes, were all interested in learning how to become musician.

2D then bowed to all 6 students and said thank you. I was a bit worried that no one would sign up and I would have to go back to England and work for my father's amusement park. 2D then shuddered at the thought of screaming children and adults and rides falling apart on top of him.

I have a question about you said Mizore. Shoot 2D said, What monster are you and Noodle? 2D then said why is everyone asking us that question? Because this school is

A school for monsters said Yukari , you didn't know that said Kurumu? Well the headmaster did ask me and Noodle what monsters we are. But we thought he meant to say what is your favorite monster?

You still haven't answer my question said Mizore. What monster are you and Noodle or are you a human asked Mizore suspiciously?

2D responded nervously we're zombies hoping they would believe him.

Mizore then said oh, well both of you're disguises are great.

Why thank you said 2D.

Noodle then asked Moka, are there any humans at this school. Moka then responded not to my knowledge, but if there were they would be killed by everyone here sadly.

Well that's relief thought 2D If they didn't believe me I would be one of these students dinners.

May I asked what your names and what types of monsters you guys are if it isn't to much trouble?

Oh how rude of me Tsukune said. My name is Tsukune Aono and I'm a ghoul/human hybrid.

Wait said 2D, if you're a human, then why are you this school. I mean if you're a human wouldn't you be dead? Well um Tsukune thought if I say I was human everyone here would kill me. Moka then butted of Tsukune parents is a human and the other a ghoul said Moka hoping 2D we believe her.

Oh I see now, and you are miss, Oh my name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire.

Really said 2D. But you look so innocent and kind hearted, nothing like a vampire. That's because all my vampiric powers are sealed in this rosary pointing to her rosary. Ok then and you are pointing to Kurumu.

My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus said Kurumu as she showed off her physic. 2D then thought those have got to be fake, but who knows.

I'm Mizore Shirayuki and I'm yuki onna. A what asked 2D? Noodle then whispered to 2D that it meant Snow woman. My apologizes I not familiar with that kind of monster.

That's ok Mizore said.

Im Yukari Sendo and I'm a witch. With a small chest muttered Kurumu. What was that said Yukari. Nothing said Kurumu. Aren't you a little to young to be high school. I skip a few grades because I have IQ above 200. Wow that's smarter then Murdoc thought 2D.

Well we loved to stay and chat but we all have get to the newspaper club said Tsukune, Noodle would you like to come with us. Noodle said sure.

Well nice meeting 2D I guess will see you tomorrow said Moka.

Just remember to think about what instrument you would like to learn how to play. Oh and if you have any other friends who want to join this class tell then to talk to me. Will do said Yukari. See ya.

See ya said 2D. Will since their gone I might as well go down to the teachers lounge and get myself acquainted with the other teachers.

2D the gathered his things and made his down to the lounge.

When he got there he was greeted by a blonde woman with reading glasses. Why hello you must be the new music teacher. I'm the English teacher . My pleasure . I'm 2D said 2D as he took her hand and kissed it, blushed, Oh what a gentlemen said . Then another woman with brown hair and glasses hugged 2D's arm and pulled him closer to her. Why hello handsome, I'm the math teacher . 2D then nervously said I'm the new music teacher 2D. Well Mr. 2D why don't you come to my place and we can prepare our day plans. then hissed at . Do you always have hit on the new teachers you slut said .

How dare you call me a slut said , at least lick myself at inappropriate times. then hissed again. Now now ladies there is no need for profanity said a red haired man. He then said I'm the gym teacher and you are? I'm 2D the new music teacher. Oh yeah the headmaster told me about you, you used to be the singer for the band Gorillaz. Yes I was 2D said embarrassed.

I have a question for you, what happen to your eyeballs asked ? I have 8 ball fractures in both my eyes. Both were because of Murdoc. I can see how he had part in it said .

then asked 2D. How many people sign up for your class? 6 although I hope more 2D responded. Who asked . Well let see, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo, and Noodle. then said They're all part of my newspaper club, there a nice bunch of kids. Yeah when they want to be said . What does that mean said 2-D. then explained he had unpleasant experience with them, especially with Mizore.

Well it nice meeting you handsome said . She then blew a kiss at him and left the lounge while Ms. Nekonome was boiling with hate. Well I have to get the Newspaper club and supervise said . As she storm out

Have those 2 always been like that? Only when it comes to men said .

Hello everyone. If you want to know the release date of Gorillaz Plastic beach, it is on March 9th 2010. Remember to review, or don't.


End file.
